Flowers in the Fall
by FishingForLakeTrout
Summary: What if Anne and Roy never were attached to each other? And Gilbert didn't have Christine either? Would Anne have come to her senses? Or would they still be distant? An AU written under these circumstances. Hope you all enjoy :)
1. It was like any other day

The delicate wind brushed past the silken curtains, sending them fluttering about in a dance that had Anne's eyes sparkle in delight. She could smell the fresh blossoms blooming the orchard of Patty's Place and her mouth was upturned as she gazed into the beautiful scenery before her.

"I'm still so glad that we live in a world of Octobers," she murmured, as she gathered her skirts and rose from the small desk in the corner of the room.

"Anne, darling, Roy's down here to see you," Phil called up the steps that led to the bedroom. Her eyes growing wide at the realisation that she was to tutor him this morning, but as usual was caught up in her imagination.

Feeling the soft wood rush under her feet, she suddenly halted. His eyes were soft, and his face showed no signs of the anger she thought would be written all over it. "Oh Roy, I'm so terribly sorry. I can't believe I forgot again," she told him in absolute earnest.

"It's no matter, Anne. Shall we begin now instead? We've only missed a half hour." She nodded at his words and led him into the lounge.

"So, how's your story coming along then, Roy?" Anne smiled wistfully, still slightly wishing that she was daydreaming in the orchard.

"Splendidly I should think. Although, you tell me," he answered.

Anne gazed down at the work of fiction, penned in Roy's scrawling hand. It was long. Sighing, she gathered it towards herself and began reading, dropping the page in front of herself every now and then to scribble comments of her own. Then the whole point of the story dawned on her. Red-headed lass and a curly, dark haired boy fight and head in their separate ways.

Anne's breath hitched, as the pen and paper clattered to the floor. Her vision grew blurry and she already knew what was happening as she felt the liquid trickle out of the well that were her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry Roy, just memories I'd prefer to keep locked away."

"I thought something like this may happen," Roy sighed in concern over the fiery girl in front of him. Where was that fire now? Possibly locked away where there is no chance for it to re emerge again. "What exactly happened between you two?" Anne quickly lifted her eyes in shock at the question, "I've seen the way you look at each other, Anne. Is it too much to ask?"

"I think it's a little personal considering you don't know me all that well, Mr. Gardner. How dare you use your fantasies to conjure up what you think might have happened between two people you barely know," Anne's face growing more and more red with every passing second, "I think you should go now."

"Please, Anne. I never meant to hurt your feelings. It's just that I know love when I see it, and when you look at him you're in love, and he is too."

"I'm afraid that ship sailed long ago, and it may never come back for me ever again. Could you please just leave me be?" Anne's eyes welled in tears once again, as Roy nodded and promptly scurried out of Patty's Place. It was all she could do not to sit and mope, but as soon as the wood panel met the frame, she sank into the lounge and couldn't stop the endless sobs that racked her body.

 **Thanks for reading ya'll** **Obviously I'm nowhere near finished, just beginning really. All the chapters will not be this short this is just kinda like a preview, just to see how you all like my writing and if you would like me to continue. I really enjoy writing, but I unfortunately don't do much of it anymore. I'm also currently studying in Uni, so I don't have a whole lot of time to be penning stories haha. I'll try to update as often as I can, but please keep in mind that Uni is a massive workload, particularly with the subjects that I am doing, and I would appreciate if you could keep that in mind. Thanks all**


	2. Realisation

**Hello all! I am back! This chapter has been a long time coming lol. In all honesty, I've been writing it a couple of lines at a time and that's why it's taken so long. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Why Anne! Whatever is the matter?" Phillipa lowered herself to a kneel in front of the quivering mass on the chair, "Something awful must have happened to have Roy rush out of here almost as soon as he'd come, huh? Please tell me dear."

"Oh, Phil. I've made such a fool of myself," Anne muttered, glancing up at her with a soaked handkerchief in hand, "I know I shouldn't have lost it in front of him. He probably thinks me a sentimental goose now."

"Never, Queen Anne. Now, tell me what's on your mind."

Anne sat a little straighter, gathering her skirts together and bringing them straight over her tangled legs. She finished composing herself by pushing her auburn tresses out of her eyes with shaky hands. "Roy's English Literature short story was based on Gilbert and I," leaving Phil gaping, trying to articulate a sentence, Anne continued, "I don't know how he knows anything about either of us, but he was so right Phil. He told me that he can tell that… I… love Gilbert… just by the way we look at each other. Even if it is just wistfully when we pass in the corridor. Oh, Phil. I love him! I've never said that out loud before, doesn't it sound so refreshing on the lips?"

Phil snapped out of her daze, gaping once again at Anne, "You love him?"

"I don't know when or where it came from Phil. One day it hit me, but I don't think I truly realised until Roy pointed it out right in front of my eyes. I suppose Gil wouldn't be so interested in me anymore…" Anne's eyes once again flitted with small droplets as she thought of the love she had lost over two years ago in that orchard. She bit her lip and shifted her eyes to her fumbling hands that twirled around the soaked handkerchief.

"Now, Anne. Surely you ought to tell Gil? Trust me when I say this, he wants to hear all your news. He asks me everyday in Math how you are. He does care, love," Anne began to shake her head once more, but Phil kept going, "No, Anne. He does. I know how many times he's almost asked to escort you to one of the dances, but he doesn't want to hurt your feelings. He knows now that you weren't ready-"

"Tell me that's not true Phil. Gilbert Blythe wouldn't dream of asking to escort me with all the different girls he has hanging on his arm. It's worse than seeing him with Josie Pye during our school days. Every dance, a different girl each prettier than the last. I know Gil doesn't see me in that light anymore – it's been two years." The tears that had gathered once more began to drip steadily onto Anne's sky-blue skirt.

"Well, maybe he only wanted to ask you once… But that doesn't mean to say he doesn't ask about you because he does… all the time. I've almost gotten in trouble talking about you with him during the lecture." Phil chuckled slightly, but Anne's face didn't brighten up any further and she continued her vacant stare into the unlit fireplace in front of her. Phil sighed. What was she to do about this lonesome girl, who had broken the heart of her only love all those years ago? Shaking her head, she rose from the chair, "How about we take a long walk through town?"

"Oh, alright. I better get cleaned up first." Phil merely nodded and ushered Anne upstairs with waving hands.

* * *

Anne and Phil made their way through the cobbled pathways of Kingsport. Anne's eyes caught glimpse of the various stores as they passed, taking notes of the ones she still hadn't visited in the almost four years she had been there. The sky was a gorgeous sunset, illuminated by the white sunshine that gleamed just above the horizon line. She smiled at the many colours that meshed together, vibrant reds and oranges, fading into soft pinks and purples. It was Gilbert's favourite time of day. When they were friends, even if propriety may have prevented it, he'd often wanted to take Anne to the shore and just stare at the golden hour. It was a time to get lost in, he'd always said. And she'd agreed but had always returned home in the twilight to the tutting lips of Rachel Lynde. Phil glanced at Anne whose mouth hadn't budged since they'd left Patty's Place. Where could she be in that head of hers?

"What are you thinking of, Anne?"

"Just memories that I shouldn't have thoughts of, really. Memories of those days when Gil and I were the very best of friends; when we'd tell each other everything. I never knew the privilege I had with that until it was gone," she sighed.

They continued on that stretch for a while, until they reached the shores of Kingsport looking out towards the beloved island Anne called home – although there was no trace of it on the horizon, just the meshing of blue and purple in the twilight.

"So, tell me really Anne. You do love Gilbert? It's really true?" At the nod of Anne's head, Phil continued, "Oh, dearest, I've longed to hear those words leave your mouth since that day in the orchard. I always knew there was something more between you two than what you called 'kindred spirits'."

"Phil, I'm so very confused and overwhelmed at all these feelings – don't you think it's strange that I could be in love with the boy I've barely seen in two years? Gil was only ever a friend, but I know now that I was running away from something that I shouldn't have been. In all honesty, it scared me. Knowing that there was really someone who loved me for all my flaws, particularly someone who knew every intricate detail about my past. I told more to Gil than to anyone else, even Marilla and Diana. But, he still poured every emotion into me – he loved me despite the things he knew about me…"

"And I'm sure he still does. In fact, I'm positive. Did you know that all the girls that hang off his arm at the balls, weren't even asked by him? They latched on as he walked through the door and he was powerless to stop them – he's too much of a gentleman. And yet, every single ball, he only had eyes for you. You would walk into those halls beaming, and always looking beyond beautiful, and, I've seen it many a time, Gil's jaw would drop, even in the middle of conversation. He always recovered quickly, of course, but I saw the same thing every single time you walked into a room, because I believe he's never stopped loving you."

Anne sniffled slightly, "Really?"

"Yes, darling. Now we'd better get back before it gets really dark. How about some tea when we get home?"

"Sounds lovely." And as the girls began the long trek back to their home, Anne felt for once that she may have the love she'd always longed for still within reach.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed that little chapter – Anne finally knowing for sure that she's in love with Gilbert. But what's next? You probably won't find out for a while as I have 4 exams in the next month that I should really be studying for right now haha. But I promise that in a month's time I have a month of holidays, and I'll try my hardest to produce quite a few new chapters for you during that month. Thank you so much for reading x**

 **~ laketrout**


	3. An Old Friend

"Make sure you finish reading that poem by tomorrow's class. See you all then." The professor began the arduous process of erasing the blackboard as the students cleared out into the late sunlight of their Friday. His back turned towards the board, he didn't notice the fiery girl walking up behind him until he heard the delicate clearing of her throat.

"Professor Harrington. Uh, I was hoping I could talk to you about my tutoring of Royal Gardner," at the slight tilt of his head she continued, "It's not that I don't find him to be a gentleman and a terrific fellow… I only feel as though I don't have the time to offer my services when I have plenty to do myself."

"Well, your studies have never stopped you before. But, if you feel that way I suppose you don't need to tutor him. He only needs help with his short story writing after all – his poetry is excellent," he smiled slightly as Anne's eyes lit up.

"Oh, thank you sir. I'm sorry to be an inconvenience." The professor waved her off and she scurried out of the classroom, her heart feeling slightly lighter the whole way. With her eyes glued to the floor, Anne exited the doorway straight into Phil. "I'm so sorry darling!"

"It's no worry love. Just what are you so very happy about? Did you speak to Gil?" Phil's eyes were filled with hope as she saw the bright smile on Anne's face. She scowled at this, shaking her head.

"No, you goose. Do you think I've had time? I just asked Professor Harrington to let me out of my tutoring with Roy. I think if he has the gall to write such stuff about two people he doesn't know all that well, I shouldn't be encouraging him. Isn't that grand news though?" Phil beamed, telling Anne all she needed to know about that statement. Their arms entwined, as they made their way out of the halls, hoping to settle themselves down for an early night with the girls.

"Well I think you ought to talk to him soon Anne. You shan't keep him in the dark any longer. I know how unhappy he's been," Phil whispered, slightly scolding Anne at the same time.

"I know Phil dear, I just simply haven't the time right now. I – oh!" The last was said as Anne struggled to stay upright after running directly into someone carelessly standing in the middle of the courtyard. "I'm terribly sorry," she muttered brushing off her skirts, "That was entirely thoughtless of me, I really should not have been looking at the ground."

"I dare say it was my fault. I was in your way… Anne." Her head shot up at the soft, familiar voice, and was met with the roguish smile of Gilbert Blythe. "Long time no see. H-how are you?"

Anne now stood aloof at the question presented before her. With a gentle nudge from Phil, she smiled softly with a slight redness to her face, "I'm fine thanks, Gil. I – um – how are you?" Phil rolled her eyes at the pair. Honestly after not talking to each other for almost two years, shouldn't they have more to say then 'how are you?'

"Fine." The pair continued their dumbfounded gaze, and Phil slowly grew more annoyed at the pair.

"Oh, there's Stella and Priscilla. I'll be right back Anne dear," she left Anne and Gilbert, hoping that her leaving might spark a better conversation. But immediately rolled her eyes as Anne looked pleadingly towards her retreating form. Talk to him, she mouthed. She continued looking until she saw Anne's gaze flick back to Gilbert, and them smiled in triumph as his lips began to move again.

"I suppose she wants us to talk, hey? Has she always been that obvious," he chuckled, and grinned further as Anne began to giggle a little as well. "So how have you been really?"

Anne's eyes dropped to the ground, "I've been ok, managing the work load fine. I suppose sometimes it can get a little overwhelming, but I guess that's college. Especially since we can count the months till we graduate now. So, how have you been really?" She smiled slightly at her reiteration of his concern.

"About the same as you I suppose. Listen, I need to go to a meeting. I'll see you later?" Gilbert swallowed carefully, hoping she would see this as an invitation that he did want to see her again. She nodded, smiling a little. "Ok," he said, smiling back.

Just as he began to jog away, Anne quickly turned, calling, "Gil?" And as he turned she said, "Won't you drop by Patty's Place tonight? We've all been missing our Friday nights together. Jonas will be there too."

"I'd love to, Anne," he called back with a smile which she enthusiastically returned. Phil came back in time to see the smile gently placed on Anne's face.

"All's well then?"

"I hope so. What say we start that Friday night tradition again?" And at Phil's knowing smile they began their small trek home.

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews over the last two chapters. I'm on holidays now! Hooray! Although, I've been finding very little motivation to keep writing at this point in time… I was a little stuck when it came to this chapter and I didn't really know what direction I was heading in with this story – I've had a lot of different ideas spinning around in my head. I hope you've enjoyed this one however, and any feedback is greatly appreciated x**

 **~ laketrout**


	4. A Family

"So, Gilbert's coming huh?" Priscilla smirked as she fell back onto Anne's bed watching her frantically lay out dresses to wear. She'd been rushing around the house dusting and cleaning all afternoon, and now she'd dragged Priscilla into the mess.

"Oh, you're just as bad as Phil. Pris, can you please just tell me what dress to wear? There's no way I can decide for myself. Gilbert always like my green one, but it's so old now. Should I wear my new one? How does my hair look? Should I put flowers in it? Gilbert loves flowers in my hair. Maybe I'll-"

"Anne take a deep breath," and when she had done just that, Priscilla continued, "Now think rationally. I say wear the apple green dress – Gilbert was breathless every time he saw you in it. And don't put flowers in your hair, it's not a ball. The boys are simply coming for tea, you don't want to look like you're going out somewhere fancy. And you know your hair has always been perfect, especially for Gilbert – _Carrots_."

Anne smirked at the last comment and slipped on the dress she had chosen. "Alright then Pris, we'd better go down."

There was a small muttering between the girls as they padded down the stairs to join Jonas, Phil, Stella and Aunt Jamesina in the Parlour. Chatter grew as they joined the small circle, and each of them had bright faces and eager eyes.

"When's Gil coming?" Stella directed the question to Anne, who simply shrugged explaining that he had a meeting, "Oh, that boy will work himself to death. I've never seen him anywhere but in class, at meetings and in the library."

With this announcement they heard a timid knock. Anne shot up and rushed forward, nearly knocking the tea things off the small table in front of her. At the disapproving glance of Jamesina, she slowed a little and opened the door to the bright smile of Gilbert Blythe. He'd dressed up, Anne noticed, he'd obviously gone home after his meeting. He was clad in a dark navy suit that outlined his broad shoulders and tall figure, with a flat cap showing off those unruly curls that made Gilbert – well, Gilbert.

"Hello Anne!" He beamed, "Sorry I'm a little late."

"Gilbert, we didn't set a time for you to come," she teased, "come in!"

"You know what I mean Anne. A little later than usual," he grinned, and Anne carefully took his hand dragging him with her into the Parlour to greet the others.

A merry time was had that night with Gilbert telling them about his meeting with the board and letting them in on a few little secrets about their cohort. At Phil's erupted laughter, that was easily contagious, any awkwardness dissipated, and Gilbert felt right at home with the girls once more. Anne grinning turned to Gilbert, "What's made you so in favour of the board? Surely it's not all the football and lambs gatherings?"

"Oh, um no," Gilbert murmured shyly, "I'm in the running for the Cooper's Prize." Anne gaped, and he looked around the room to see others in a similar state. Gilbert flushed in embarrassment at the gleaming in Phil's eyes.

"The Cooper's Prize? Gilbert, I had no idea you had such high marks!" Anne whispered eventually.

"And I had no idea you had such little faith in me, Miss. Shirley. You should know by now that when I apply myself I go far," he shot back smugly, nudging her with his elbow. Anne flushed at this gesture and asked if anyone wanted some more tea. When everyone answered in the affirmative, Anne jumped up and hurried into the kitchen with the tea tray. Phil followed behind, telling everyone she would help her.

"Anne Shirley. Was that a blush I saw back there?" she whispered, "Surely it wasn't the handsome bloke out there that made that flush appear on your cheeks?"

"Phil, you know for certain it was," Anne mumbled back, "But I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction." The two girls continued in hushed tones while gathering together the few cakes and biscuits they had left for their tea.

"I'd better see what's keeping those two," Gilbert rose from the chair making his way into the kitchen to see Anne growing increasingly more aggravated at Phil's teasing comments.

"Phillipa Gordon! I will not have you say one more word on the matter. It is completely- "

"Ahem. Did you ladies need a hand at all?" Gilbert smirked at Anne's exasperated expression and Phil's red face, "You've been in here for at least ten minutes, and it looks like you've only arranged the food."

"Gil, we-" Anne began but Phil quickly nudged her in the rib with her elbow.

"Yes Gilbert, how about you help Anne. I'm sure Jonas is awful lonesome out there without yours truly." At Anne's scowl, Phil giggled and rushed out of the kitchen. Gilbert stood in the doorway of the kitchen for a few minutes and gazed at the girl in front of him. Anne continued to bustle around, setting the kettle on the stove to boil. When at last she realised that Gilbert was not helping her, she turned suddenly to where he was standing. He smiled a little at her and moved further into the kitchen.

"So, Phil wants us to talk again I suppose," he grinned, "Seriously, has she always been this way?"

"Not as far as I know…" Anne's face fell a little, "Gilbert. I'm sorry if this is… difficult for you to be here. I know we haven't talked in nearly two years, but… Oh I don't know whatever came over me today. I'm sure you didn't expect or want to be here tonight. And I had no idea you were running for such a prestigious award. The Cooper's Prize Gil! You certainly should be studying right now instead of talking to little old me. I-"

"Anne," he said, gently laying a hand on her arm, "Trust me, I want to be here." At the shake of her head, he continued, "No, Anne. I do. This afternoon when you invited me over I was so thrilled to know that you really did want to see me again. That the mistake I made, and it _was_ a mistake, didn't matter so much anymore. That we can talk together without fear of hurting one another. I think what I've discovered after nearly two years of being apart from you, is that I really do need this. You have a family here in this little house Anne, even if you don't really know it. I've been cooped up in my room and in the library every Friday these last two years, and I remembered tonight what a privilege it was to be considered apart of this family. And I really, really missed _you_."

At this Anne teared up, "I missed you too Gil." And he wrapped her up carefully in his arms, and there they stayed until the sound of a boiling kettle broke them apart. "I should get that." They finished putting together the tea tray and brought it out to the waiting _family_ and that's just what it was. _A family._

When at last Jonas and Gilbert decided it was probably late enough, Anne and Phil escorted them to the door. Phil and Jonas went outside first, and Gilbert said to Anne, "How about a walk tomorrow? Just like old times, Carrots. Then we can fill each other in on the going ons of the last two years."

With a small smile she replied, "I'd love that Gil." And with a small wave, Gilbert walked off into the night, not without a wink thrown over his shoulder.

* * *

 **I know it's been ages since I updated y'all. Sorry about that but it took me a while before I was completely happy with this chapter. I've just started a new semester at uni, and I'm already super busy so please pardon me if I do tend to leave this story for long periods of time. Hope you are all doing well and thanks for all of your kind reviews and loving support for this story – it truly means the world to me ~laketrout**


End file.
